El pasado siempre vuelve
by Portia Black
Summary: Hace diez años que me fui de Forks con mi madre, ahora que he vuelto se que el pasado siempre vuelve. AXJ, RXE, BXE.
1. Regresando a casa

Habían pasado cerca de diez años ya. Hacia diez años que habia abandonado Forks por culpa del divorcio de mis padres, cuando yo apenas tenia ocho años. Semanas después del divorcio mi madre tenia pensado regresar a Phoneix, con mis abuelos. Fue doloroso el ver a mis padres separados y dejar atrás a todos mis amigos, a los que yo queria como si fueran mis propios hermanos y a los cuales prometi seguir escribiendo, pero la distancia ganó la jugada, poco a poco las cartas se hicieron escasas por no decir nulas. Con la única que mantuve el contacto fue con Ángela, pero al igual que con los otros cinco, la distancia gano.

Después de diez años me veia obligada a volver, ya que mi madre se habia vuelto a casar, con un hombre encantador porsupuesto pero con la desventaja de que era algo mas joven que ella y jugaba en las ligas menores de béisbol por lo que estaba de viaje costantemente, al principio mi madre se queda en casa conmigo para cuidarme pero, yo sabia que no era feliz. Asi que tomé la decisión de regresar a Forks, con mi padre.

- Te voy a echar de menos Bella - Me repitio mi madre cuando estaba apunto de embarcar en el avión.

- Y yo a ti mamá - no mentia, a pesar de lo alocada que podia ser mi madre, extrañaria todas sus locuras. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, las seque y continue hablando - Pero quiero volver a Forks - lo ultimo lo dije mas para creermelo yo que para mi madre.

- Cuidate - Mi madre me abrazo

- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Forks, lo prometo.

*_PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON HAGAN EL FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL AVIÓN, GRACIAS.*_

No dije nada mas, me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar hacia la cola de embarque. Sentia como cada paso era mas dificil de dar, pero debia hacerlo, no podia derrumbarme, no ahora. Pronto, tras pasar la revisión de documentos, me encontraba en el avión mirando a traves de la ventanilla y soltando algunas lagrimas de despedida.

Nada más desembarcar, ya senti el olor a naturaleza tipico de Forks, la ciudad de la lluvia, con todo su paisaje verde, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¡Bella! - Escuche como mi padre me llamaba entra el gentio del aeropuerto

-Hola papá, me alegro de verte - El ensancho más la sonrisa que traia

-Igualmente Bella

Nos dirigimos al coche patrulla, mi padre era el jefe de policia de Forks, era un hombre al que todos guardaban un gran respeto y al que la gran mayoria del pueblo queria. El viaje a casa fue de lo mas tranquilo, mi padre no era de esas personas que hablan como si no hubiera un mañana como mi madre, cosa que agradecia ya que en ningun momento me pregunto por el motivo de mi vuelta a este lugar , del cual tantas veces me queje cuando venia un mes cada verano cuando era pequeña.

-Ya te inscribi en el Instituto y ... tengo un regalo de bienvenida - Me digo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Papá, no te tendrias que a ver molestado - El rio , nada mas entrar por la calle pude ver mi regalo, un pequeño Audi A1, con un enorme lazo rojo en el techo

- Dios, papá te debe haber costado una fortuna - chille

-No creas, entre Billy y yo vendimos algunas cosas viejas y compramos el coche que tenia desecha la carroceria, el hijo de Billy , Jacob es el que a reecho el motor, sino fuera por el si que hubiera costado una fortuna. - Abrace a mi padre, no podia hacer nada más, me encantaba el coche, era perfecto para mi, lo cuidaria como si fuera mi tesoro y en realidad lo era.

Subi a mi habitación , la cual estaba exactamente como la deje hacia diez años, el tono beige de las paredes, con mi corcho lleno de dibujos y mi cama justo debajo, la mecedora donde mi madre se sentaba a contarme los cuentos de principes y princesas que tanto me gustaban, solo habia cambiado es escritorio, el cual ahora tenia un ordenador y un flexo para alumbrar. Mire hacia mi lugar favorito de la habitación la ventana, era una ventana de tres cristales con un pequeño banco acolchado donde me gustaba ponerme de pequeña ya que la vistas daba a todo el frondoso bosque de Forks, aunque no me gustara tanto verde, no se podia negar que las vistas eran preciosas.

Ordene mis escasas pertenencias, pues habia atraido la poca ropa que tenia de invierno, confiaba en poder trabajar y ahorrar un poco más de dinero, pero ahora que ya no tenia que comprarme coche, podia permitirme el pequeño lujo de comprarme alguna camiseta de manga larga y otra chaqueta para todo el invierno. Aquella noche cai rendida en la cama nada más tocarla, al dia siguiente empezaria el instituto, al que si soy sincera tenia pavor de ir.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarme fui directa a la ducha, me planche el pelo un poco y me puse unos vaqueros claros, juntos con una camiseta de lana azuel oscuro y unas botas marrones. No me maquille, solo un poco de rimel es mis pestañas y ya estaba lista. Al bajar a desayunar Charlie ya se habia ido, encontre una nota encima de la mesa de la cocina "Espero que te vaya bien el día, Charlie" rei ante la nota, mi padre tan timido como siempre, desayune un poco y me subi al audi.

Nada más llegar al aparcamiento del instituto vi que si acaso pensaba que mi coche era hermoso, no se podia comprar en nada a los coches del estacionamiento, tanto ganaban en este pueblo como para permitirse estos coches?, aparque cerca de la salida y me encamine hacia el interior del instituto, primero debia ir a recoger mi horario y un plano de este sitio, sino acabaria perdida. Cuando los consegui, estaba demasiado entretenida intentado entender el mapa hasta que escuche mi nombre

-Isabella Swan? - Preguntó una voz realmente conocida detras de mi

Al girarme a ver de quien se trataba, encontre a una chica de pelo negro y alta que me sonreia, su cara me resultaba familiar.

-Oh dios mio, Ángela? - Pregunte esperando que si fuera ella

No tardo nada en abalanzarse sobre mi y darme un fuerte abrazo, si en efecto, esta era Ángela Webber, una de mis mejores amigas durante mi infancia, con la que habia compartido millones de cosas tanto buenas como malas y si soy sincera una sensacion de alegria me recorio el cuerpo al sentir su abrazo.

- Bella, dios eres tu, te he echado tanto de menos - decia sin soltarme

- Y yo a ti - dije con poco aire por su abrazo, ella al darse cuenta me soltó

-Perdona - rio, sus ojos brillaban de emocion, me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban igual cuando senti una lagrima caer por mi mejilla - Cuanto tiempo ...

- Diez años - le respondi

-Es increible - rio - has cambiado mucho

-Tu tampoco estas igual que siempre - rei

-Oh! - rio - Esto es obra de Alice...

-¿Alice? - Pregunte

-Cullen ... - me miro a los ojos - ¿No la recuerdas?

Cullen ... , intente recordar pero de mi mente se habian borrado muchos recuerdos de Forks, solo Ángela aparecia en mi mente

- No ... lo siento - Ella entristecio un poco

-Bueno, ¿que clase tienes ahora?

-Literatura - respondi

- Perfecto , tenemos la misma clase, ven te enseñare el camino

Y asi me puse rumbo a mi primera clase con mi amiga, algo me decia que mi primer dia en este instituto estaria lleno de sorpresas.


	2. Recuerdos I

**PVO EDWARD**

Y ya volvia a empezar la semana, lo único que me consolaba era que dentro de nada se celebrarian las practicas de gimnasia y yo era el capitán del equipo del colegio: los Lebron Forks, desde que inicie secundaria, los deportes se convirtieron en mi estilo de vida, pero como no todo tenia sus contras y en el deporte mi cruz eran ellas, las animadoras, puñados de chicas que parecian no tener ni una neurona que hacian cualquier cosa para conseguir una simple sonrisa de mi parte. No llega a comprenderlo, pero tampoco me quejaba de ello , es decir, me daban como un toque de popularidad al que me fui acostumbrando, hice nuevos amigos, podia conseguir a todas las niñas que queria, pero siempre senti que me faltaba algo, a pesar de tener de todo, tenia un espacio vacio que no estaba seguro de si con el tiempo podria llenar.

- ALICE CULLEN! - grite por las escaleras, si mi hermana no se daba prisa llegariamos tarde, como de costumbre

- Lo siento, lo siento - Dijo mientras bajaba corriendo - me he quedado dormida - me sonrio

- No pasa nada - me rei

Salimos de la casa donde Emmet ya nos esperaba en mi precioso Volvo, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Al fin se despiertan, marmotillas - rio

- jaja - rei sarcastico - normalmente quien tiene que despertar al oso soy yo - recordé, Alice rio

Al metermer al cochce, lo primero que hice fue prender el reproductor y dejar que la musica invadiera mi coche.

-Otra vez Debbusy? - pregunto Emmet desde el asiento trasero mientras ibamos hacia el colegio

-Si, mi favorito - Le respondi enfadado

-Ya... , pero aburre

-Bueno, ya basta - Chillo Alice - Nunca os vais a cansar de la misma pelea por la música?

-No- Respondimos los dos al unisono

Sabia que los gustos de Emmet eran muy diferentes a los mios, definitivamente no eran mi tipo.

-Presiento que va ser un dia de muchas sorpresas - murmuro Alice conforme aparque el coche

-¿Porque? - Pregunte curioso, Alice nunca decia algo por decir.

-El aire ... - murmuro

Emmet y yo nos miramos sin entender nada de lo que decia la duendecilla

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice? - Le pregunte intentando no reirme, ella me miro mal

-Si , riete, pero ya veras como al final del dia me daras la razón

En ese momento llegaron Jasper y Rosalie, estaban aparcando el auto y cuando llegaron decidi que era hora de marcharme.

-Sera mejor que me vaya tortolitos, despues nos veremos - Me despedi

Tenia la intencion de ir dando un pequeño paseo hasta el aula de literatura cuando escuche mi nombre

- Eddie! - Me gire a ver quien era , aunque oborrezco ese sobrenombre tan absurdo.

-Tanya! - Salude intentado no ser maleducado , ella se me abalanzo como un depredador

-Te he echado tanto de menos ... - me dio al soltarme

- Y yo - menti

Llevaba un mes de novios con Tanya, debido a que todos veian lógico y normal que las dos figuras mas populares del instituto andubieran sanliendo. Tanya no es que no me gustase, pero no era el tipo de persona a la que llegaria a amar o querer, esto seria algo espontaneo cuyas consecuencias fueron que mis hermanos no me hablaran durante una semana larga y todavia seguian enfadados de ahi que en el almuerzo no nos sentaramos juntos. No me desagradaba pero no era feliz. Añoraba la niñez, estar todo el dia jugando, sin preocupaicones, aunque vagamente recuerdo algo de mi niñez, algunos recuerdos son muy dolorosos y decidi olvidarlos.

- ¿Vamos? - me pregunto Tanya cogiendome la mano

-Si... , vamos ... - Me encamibana hacia mi tortura Sheakespeare.

**POV BELLA**

Estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Ángela, tenia tantas cosas que contarle y ella a mi, tendrias mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.  
De camino al aula me explicó que Literatura era una de las asignaturas mas dificiles del curso y que a todos se les estaba haciendo cuesta arriba sacar nota.

- A mi me encanta - Le dije sonriente

-Veo que sigues siendo una amante de los libro - Rio y yo me sonroje

-Ya ves, no he cambiado - Respondi

-Debes decirle al profesor Berty que te asigne un sitio , el los escoge. Mira ya hemos llegado, es muy puntual asi que debe estar ya dentro.

Entramos al salón y en efecto, como habia dicho Ángela el señor Berty ya estaba en su mesa esperando a todos los alumnos para empezar su clase, de modo que me acerque a el

-Disculpe, señor Berty

-Swan? - Me pregunto sonriendo, yo asenti - Bienvenida hija, cuando todos se sienten te asignare tu lugar, estamos viendo a Sheakespeare, exactamente a Romeo Y Julieta

-Genial , en Phoneix ya vimos el tema - le dije sonriente

-Entonces te ira bien - rio

Conforme todos iban entrando y sentandose en sus asientos, me miraban y yo me ponia mas roja por momentos

-Buenos dias - saludo el profesor, quien me hizo ponerme frente a todos

-Hoy tenemos con nosotros a una alumna nueva, la señortia Isabella Swan, demosle la bienvenida - Todos saludaron - Por favor, sientese al lado de la señorita Cullen - levante la vista para saber hacia donde debia ir

- ¿Bella? - me gire para ver que mi compañera de pupitre estaba mirandome alegre y confundida. Me quede unos segundos observandola, la tenia que reconocer, su cara era muy familiar y ella se estaba desesperando cuando ... tachan!

-Alice! - Chillé , todos voltearon sus cabezas a mirarnos pero ella ya me tenia abrazada, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Ángela sonreia y por poco no se nos unia al abrazo.

-Señoritas si no les imp - pero en ese momentos sono la puerta eran un chico y una chica que llegaban tarde, cuando entraron fueron a sus asientos, dos filas detras de los nuestros

-Como les decia vamos a debatir Romeo y Julieta - Mientras el profesor seguia explicando la clase , Alice me miraba con alegria en sus ojos

-No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto, veras cuando se enteren los demás. - Yo solo sonrei

-Bien, pues algún voluntario para iniciar el debate? No? Bien, lo decidire yo, hmmm... la señorita Swan y el señor Cullen

Oh no , no podia estar pasando esto, no , no, no ,no, porque a mi?, sali al frente muerta de verguenza y mi compañero salio tan normal, como si lo hiciera todos los dias

-Bella , tu nos explicaras el por que esta de acuerda con la muerte u el amor imposible de dos jovenes y tu , Edward, el por que estas encontra.

El rodo los ojos, no me habia fijado en que tenia unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que me resultaban muy conocidos...


	3. Recuerdos II

**PVO ALICE**

Hoy desde que me levante, note que seria un dia distinto, pero todo se me olvidóc uando vi a mi querido novio Jasper, empeze a salir con el hace siete años, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no podiamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Primero fuimos todos amigos, el, su hermana, mis hermanos, Ángela, Ben y yo, eramos inseparables hasta que nuestra amiga Bella Swan tuvo que irse de Forks. Hoy he recordado ese día como si hubiera sido hace poco, cuando nos enteramos de que se marchaba no lo podia creer el mundo se cayó ante mis pies sin darme cuenta pero sobretodo el que peor parecio tomarselo fue Edward, hoy en dia no lo logro entender pero desde que se fue nuestra amiga, mi hermano no volvio a ser el mismo, se volvió un hombre chulo, egoista y con un humor un tanto bipolar. En el cumpleaños de Edward nos enteramos de que Bella se mudaria dentro de unos dias y todos decidimos jugar mucho con ella para que se llevara los mejores recuerdos de nosotros, pero al final de la noche Edward cogio a Bella y se la llevo a otro lugar, nadie sabe lo que paso en esos cinco minutos, solo sabemos que pasado ese lapso de tiempo, Bella regreso llorando y diciendo que queria marcharse para siempre y aunque Edward tardó un poco mas en volver junto con nosotros llegó hecho una energumeno. El dia que Bella se fue todos quedamos en ir a despedirla, mis papas, los papas de Rosalie y Jasper, Ben, Ángela ... todos menos mi hermano Edward. Eso seguro que a Bella le dolio mucho.

Al principio nos escribiamos, pero no durante mucho tiempo, como diria Bella la distancia gano el juego. Pero a pesar de no escribirnos nadie la olvido, solo al parecer Edward y eso nos disgutaba mucho. Al recordar ese momento fue cuando noté que hoy seria un dia lleno de sorpresas

-Después te veo, mi amor - me despedi de Jasper en la puerta de Literatura

Como todos la llamaban , la clase mas aburrida del año. El aula estaba casi llena, pero en los ojos de todos habia una cierta curiosidad, no entendi bien porque al principio, me dirigi hacia mi asiento, pude ver que ya estabamos casi todos, solo faltaban Edward y la estupida de Tanya, con la cual se habia puesto a salir hacia unos meses, a pesar de que a Emmet y a mi nos caia demasiado mal y eso provocó varias discusiones entre los tres y que no nos hablaramos durante una semana larga, pero al fin y al cabo somo hermanos no? , entre nosotros todo se perdona.  
Entonces comprendi la curiosidad de todos mi compañeros, habia una figura de estatura media al lado del profesor Berty , la cual atrajo mi atención. Era una chica mona, con el pelo castaño oscuro, un poco pálida y se notaba que estaba avergonzada ya que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Senti el instinto de que ella seria la sorpresa de hoy.

-Buenos dias - saludo el profesor Berty, quien presento a la chica nueva delante de todos.

-Buenos dias - respondimos todos, como de costumbre

-Hoy tenemos con nosotros a una alumna nueva, la señortia Isabella Swan, demosle la bienvenida - Todos la saludaron, no lo podia creer, era ella, habia vuelto - porfavor, sientese al lado de la señorita Cullen. - Ella levanto la vista para dirigirse hacia nuestro sitio

- ¿Bella? - Pregunte para ver si mi compañera de pupitre me reconocia, al principio la mire con alegria de tenerla otra vez nuevo en casa pero algo confundida también, tenia tanto de que hablar... Parecia que ella no me reconocia, estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando..

-Alice! - Chilló y todos nos miraron, pero yo ya la tenia abrazada

-Señoritas si no les imp - pero en ese momentos sono la puerta y ahi entraban mi hermano y su "novia" , que enseguida se sentaron en sus pupitres  
-Como les decia vamos a debatir Romeo y Julieta - Mientras el profesor seguia explicando la clase , miraba a Bella como si fuera a desaparecer - No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto, veras cuando se enteren los demás. - Ella solo me sonrio

-Bien, pues algún voluntario para iniciar el debate? No? Bien, lo decidire yo, hmmm... la señorita Swan y el señor Cullen

Oh no, pobre Bella, el primer dia y ya le tocaba debatir el toston de Sheakespeare.

-Bella , tu nos explicaras el por que estas deacuerdo con la muerte y el amor imposible de los dos jovenes y tu, Edward, el por que estas encontra.

Esto estaria interesante, si señor.

**POV BELLA**

Conforme andaba para salir al centro del aula, mi mejillas se iban tiñendo de un color rojo tomate. Cuando mire a aquel chico algo me resultaba familiar.

-Bien, comienzen - exigio el profesor, yo respire hodo y conte hasta tres.

-Eh... - Comence tratando de aclarar mi garganta y mis ideas.

-Respira - Me susurro mi compañero. Y que se piensa esta figurita de ojos verdes que intentamos hacer?... Calla jodebella, aqui no pintas nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el final de la trama de Romeo y Julieta - comence con una coletilla - en principio porque la forma en que describe Sheakespeare el amor es solemne, es decir, en esta obra destacan las consecuencias de un amor peligroso, lleno de barreras pero que sobre pasa cualquier limite. Recordemos peliculas como Drácula y su amor por Mina, una historia con un amor prohibido siempre concentra toda la emoción, en el caso de Romeo y Julieta, sus familias enfrentadas pero a pesar de ello, ellos se profesaban amor eterno el uno por el otro y estaban dispuesto a cualquier cosa por pasar su vida juntos.

-Estoy en contra - Empezó el joven chico sin dejarme acabar mi argumento - no se puede hablar de amor eterno cuando, los protagonistas de la obra ni siquiera hacia una noche que se conocian, recordemos pues que Romeo va a la fiesta en busca de otra chica a la que al igual profesaba amor, pero al encontrar a Julieta, un almas mas joven y mas viva que la anterior se olvida de todo. Opino que su amor es inmaduro y meramente pasional, en cuanto a su muerta, beneficiosa para todos porque fue la única manera para que Verona descansara en paz ... - en ese momento le recordé

_25 de Julio de 1996._

_Hoy era el cumple de Edward, estaba muy feliz, sabia que me quedaba poco tiempo con ellos, por eso queria aprovecharlo y sobre todo con Edward, aunque solo eramos amigos, siempre me habia gustado, pero nadie lo sabia ni siquiera Alice y tampoco se iba a enterar. Solo teniamos 8 años._  
_Hacia tiempo que no le veia, me habia pasado los ultimos dias en casa encerrada ayudando a mamá a empacar muchas cosas._  
_Llegamos a la casa de mis amigos, una mansion muy grande, a los padres de mis amigos mi madre los llama ricos con suerte. Pero a mi no me importaba si tenian dinero o no, Alice, Emmet y Edward eran como mis hermanos desde que naci, siempre estabamos juntos._

_- FELIS CUMPLE EDWIN! - corri a abrazarle, aunque me miro mal , no le gustaba ese nombre_

_Pasamos toda la tarde y mitad de la noche jugando y corriendo por toda la casa, a la mamá de mis amigos no le importaba mientras no rompieramos nada y si lo rompiamos solo nos regañaba un poco ,era una mamá muy buena._

_Fue entonces cuando Edward me alejo de los demas, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente su rostro se volvio duro, nunca le había visto así._

_- Te vas a ir - afirmo_

_-¿De que hablas? - El sabia que yo no queria irme._

_-Será como si nunca hubieras existido y lo mismo pasara conmigo, me olvidaras - me dijo muy serio._

_-No entiendo de que hablas, Edward - Podia sentir como mis lagrimas querian salir._

_-Prometeme que te vas a cuidar, que estaras a salvo y yo te prometo que todo sera distinto - me dijo frio_

_-Edward, yo no te voy a olvidar - le dije_

_-Pero yo si - me miro frio - puede que tu memoria sea mejor que la mia , pero yo prometo que no te recordaré._

_-¿No me quieres? - Ya no aguante más, mis lagrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas._

_-Lo siento ... - En ese momento, en sus ojos solo pude ver odio._

_Sali corriendo hacia la casa, no queria estar ahi, queria irme ya con mi madre, ya no queria nada de este pueblo, lo odiaba. No me importo nadie mas. Me jure a mi misma odiar por siempre a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el chico de ojos esmeraldas.._

Reaccione a tiempo y le conteste.

-El hecho de que no creas en el amor no quiere decir que no exista - le dije con odio en mis ojos.

-Nada puede comprobar que las almas gemelas existen - me respondio duro

-El que tu no conozcas el amor, no significa que no exista Edward Anthony Cullen! - le grite

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en medio del aula de Literatura y como siempre, yo, Bella Swan una cobarde, sali huyendo del aula hacia los baños.

**PVO EDWARD**

No me podia creer lo que me acababa de pasar, cómo la chica nueva sabia mi nombre completo?, no la habia visto nunca o no recordaba haberla visto. Era rara pero sus ojos color miel me resultaron muy familiares, al principio llenos de tristeza y cuando solto aquello se tornaron llenos de odio. No me conocia no? Como podia odiarme sin concerme? Estuve pensando en ello todo el dia.

* * *

Bueno, que les a parecido el tercer capitulo? , Edward la recordara o no? y Bella , podra perdonar a Edward algun dia?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, BESITOS ^^


	4. Recuerdos III

**PVO BELLA**

Sali corriendo lo más rapido que puede de aquella clase, no sabia exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, en un principio pense en ir a los baños pero queria salir del edificio, asique fui a los jardines. Mienrtas corria pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, era algo realemente estupido pero ya esta hecho.

Cuando llegue a los jardines, me tire en el cesped y note como mis lagrimas caian por las mejilas. Era inutil intentar secarlas, salian cada vez mas por haber recordado aquello que tanto trabajo me costo olvidar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que si lloraba era porque no habia olvidado ni un solo segundo de aquellos diez años lo que un día senti por Edward Cullen.

-¿Bella? - Pregunto alguien mientras se acercaba hacia a mi corriendo, entonces pense que el timbre de descanso entre clase y clase habria sonado ya y yo seguia en los jardines. Seque mis lagrimas y mi gire a tiempo de ver a Alice tropezarse a mi lado con una rama del viejo arbol. Cuando se levanto se veia muy comica.

-Este viejo arbol siempre me la a tenido jurada - Me dijo riendose para ponerse seria otra vez - ¿Estas bien, Bella? - yo asenti - Te he traido tus cosas

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias Alice - Ella me dio mis cosas

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo no ? - Yo sonrei, claro que lo sabia, ella siempre habia sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenia uso de razon.

-Claro que lo sé - Le di un abrazo fuerte y ella me lo correspondio

-Entonces... has vuelto - No era una pergunta, me lo estaba afirmando

-Si, y planeo quedarme - Me quede estatica un momento - Al menos un tiempo - Dije de forma reflexiva. Alice me miro raro

-Bueno, pues entonces te tenemos que poner al dia de muchas cosas, ¿Que clase tienes ahora?

Mire el horario y maldije mi suertre otra vez - Trigonometria - Le conteste con mala cara

Alice se me quedo mirando unos segundos - Amm, pues este te veo luego, chao! - Asi sin mas se fue como vino, corriendo.

Yo de mientras me dirigia hacia el edificio 4, donde se encontraba el aula de Trigonometria, la cual odiaba con todas mis fuerzas desde que empeze el instituto. Al llegar me presente al profesor Bale y por suerte este no me hizo presentarme delante de toda la clase. Me indicó donde me tenia que sentar y adivinan donde fue? BINGO! , al lado de Edward Cullen.

Deje mis cosas en el pupitre y esta por descontado decir que no hable con mi compañero en toda la clase, salvo para lo necesario. El profesor Bale empezó explicando un par de razónes trigonometricas que según el nos ayudarian a comprender mejor la trigonometria. Pero como siempre por muchos a puntes que tomara al finalizar la clase, sali con el mismo conocimiento de trigonometria con el que entre, cero.

Iba de camino a la cafeteria cuando me encontre con Ángela por el camino.  
-Hey. Bells, que tal tu dia? - Me preguntó alegre

-mmm, despues de la salida teatral de literatura, y la clase de trigonometria en la cual no me he enterado absolutamente de nada ... - hice como que pensaba - creo que bien - dije irónica

-OH - rio ella, - no te preocupes ya veras como te acostumbras, aunque la verdad estaba preocupada por ti.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-Niñaaas - Din, ahi llego Alice - Les voy a proponer un plan al cual no pueden decir que no.

Ángela y yo nos miramo y dijimos a la vez - No, Alice - Ella nos miro con cara de perrito mojado

-Oh vamos, si todavia no han escuchado lo que tengo que proponerles. - Dije en un sollozo

-Alice , recuerdo la ultima vez que tuvieste un plan genial y casi destrozamos tu habitacion - Le reproche, recordaba ese momento perfectamente porque a Alice le dio por hacer de cientifica con las medicinas de su padre.

_7 de Febrero de 1996._

_Estabamos en el despacho de Carlisle. Emmet y Edward estaban en futbol, Rosalie y Jasper en clase de música y Ángela en clase de pintura. _  
_Alice y yo estabamos solas con Esme, la cual confiando demasiado en nosotras nos dejo solas 1 hora porque tenia que ir a hacer noseque en la ciudad._  
_Estabamos aburridas jugando a papas y mamas en el despacho del padre de Alice cuando esta me miro prespicaz._

_-Que se te a ocurrido esta vez, duendi? - Le pregunte divertida-Vamos a jugar a los cientificos Belli Bels, ya sabes que yo de mayor sere toda una gran cientifica y descubrire una formula para que los niños sigan siendo niños siempre! - Chilló alegre._

_-Sii! y que tenemos que hacer?_

_-Voy a coger las medicinas de mi papa y el este..este... - Nos costaba pronunciar esa palbra_

_-Estetoscopio - Le dije yo sonriente, ella me miro mal ¬¬_

_-Eso, y tu vas a por un vaso de agua a la cocina, nos vemos en mi cuarto en 3 minutos._

_Baje corriendo las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, pues ya llevaba una tirita en la frente cuando me cai de esas mismas escaleras hacia unos dias. Llene una vaso de agua y lo subi al cuarto de Alice, tal y como ella me habia dicho._

_Cuando ella llegó traia un monton de liquidos para curar heridas de su papa. Empezamos a mezclar y según nos explico Carlisle algunos de los componentes de los liquidos debieron de hacer reacción al juntarse en el agua y acabamos haciendo una pequeña explosión al mismo tiempo que Esme llegaba a la casa._  
_Cuando escucho el ruido, subió corriendo a la habitación y cuando nos vio, con todo el pelo de punta, palidas, con batas blancas y los ojos saltones, empezo a reirse mucho. Incluso nos hizo una foto que debe de estar aun por ahi._

-Bella me escuchas? - Me pregunto Alice - Eh? si , claro dime

-Eh, nada nada, mira ahi vienden los demás - Gire mi cabeza y pude ver a los Hale y al mayor de los Cullen venir hacia la mesa mirando un poco extrañados hasta que llegaron y me vieron

-Oh, no puede ser! Bella , eres tu! - Rosalia se tiro encima de mi - No sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho aqui! - Decia sin soltarme

-Mi amor, yo tambien quiero abrazar a mi hermanita jo! - Se quejaba Emmet

Cuando Rosalie porfin me solto, me cogio Emmet en volandas. Mi cara debia de ser de susto porque todos empezaron a reirse y el resto de la cafeteria nos miraba extrañados. Cuando me solto fue el turno de Jasper aunque el fue mas educado.

-Me alegro de verte, Bella - me dio un beso en la mejilla, era tan mono

Nos sentamos todos a almorzar, ya llevabamos un buen rato divirtiendonos, cuando aparecio Edward con la misma chica con la que habia entrado en Literatura, supuse que seria su novia o algo asi. Al principio me molesto, pero luego me recorde a mi misma, que la vida de Edward Cullen, me debia de dar igual.

Quedamos para hacer una pijamada en casa de los Cullen para celebrar mi vuelta, porfin , ellos eran mis amigos, mi verdadera familia. Les habia echado tanto de menos.


	5. Recuerdos IIII

**PVO EDWARD:**

Puede ver como mi hermana recogia todas las cosas de la chica nueva y salia rumbo hacia los jardines, me jugaba el cuello y no lo perdia porque iba a ver a la chica nueva, tal vez para consolarla o darle ánimos, no tenia ni idea, lo que si sabia era que no olvidaria esos ojos cafés.

Me disponia a salir del salón cuando una voz chillona me frenó

-Eddye - Me chillo Tanya - Como estas?

-Bien - Le respondi seco, probando a ver si de alguna manera lograba entender la indirecta, pero fallé, se me habia olvidado que Tanya no tenia mas de 1/4 de neurona.

-La chica nueva fue una completa maleducada, mira que juzgarte sin apenas conocerte... - Me respondio, y en verdad he de admitir que tenia un poco de razón, la chica nueva no me conocia o si ?

En vano, intente recordar algo de mi pasado, pero no puede, solo venian a mi cabeza gritos de una niña pidiendo irse, pero nada más, no sabia que significaba aquello.

-Eh, Ed, has visto a la chica nueva? - Me preguntó mi amigo Mike

-No esta mal - Le respondí intentando dejar el tema, todo el mundo me tenia que hablar de ella o que?

-Ya ... como digas, te has enterado? La semana que viene empiezan los campeonatos de fútbol - A Mike le brillaron los ojos en el momento que pronunció la palabra campeonato. Y por su puesto Mike sabia lo que conllevaba los campeonatos: Fiestas, chicas, alcohol ...

- Y con quien iras? - Le respondí como si no supiera lo que intentaría

- Me tomas el pelo?, la chica nueva esta ... , intentare ir con ella - Me guiño el ojo.

-Ya, como quieras - Me escape rápido de esa conversación tan interesante para ir a la clase de trigonométrica en el camino tropecé con mi hermana.

-Eh, como esta la chica? - Le pregunte con algo de preocupación en mi voz.

-Eh, si, em , ella... esta bien , bueno me voy - Y así se fue sin darme tiempo a decir una sola palabra mas, desde luego esta niña cada dia era mas rara...  
Entre al salón del profesor Bale, y aun faltaba gente por llegar.

Al cabo de un rato ya estábamos todos y entonces entro ella, la chica nueva, Isabella creo recordar que se llamaba y que asiento le asigno el profesor? , pues el de mi lado, no había otro , si algo sabia era que me iba a sentir muy incomodo con ella al lado después del incidente de literatura.

Dejo sus cosas en el pupitre y esta de más decir que no hablo conmigo, tan solo para lo esencial. El profesor empezó explicando un par de razones trigonométricas las cuales yo ya tenia mas que sabias, pues no era por presumir pero, mis habilidades con trigonometría eran destacábles. Sin embargo, miraba a mi compañera tomar miles de apuntes y mirar al profesor Bale con caras extrañas , así que supuse que no debería estar entendiendo nada de la clase, intente no reírme pero en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, no de burla sino de compasión, pobre chica si no entendía lo básico no me quería ni imaginar el temario de mitad de curso.

Sonó el timbre y me disponía a ir a la cafetería cuando quien piensan que me intercepto? Pues Tanya sino quien iba a ser?.

-Eddye, ven conmigo tengo que enseñarte algo. - Me alejo del instituto hasta los jardines del fondo sur, donde no acudía nadie.

-Tanya, que hacemos aquí? - Le pregunte, sinceramente no tenia ni idea

-Pues lo obvio, - Comenzó a besarme y a desabrocharme la camisa, oh no, yo sabia donde quería llegar pero no, no iba a hacerlo y menos con ella y en un jardín del instituto.

-Tanya, para - Le dije separándome de ella lo más que pude

-No me deseas? - Pregunto intentando poner una cara triste, intente sonar apenado

-No es que no te desee, solo que esto tiene que ser especial entre nosotros - mentí, sabia que eso a ella le daba igual, pero debía hacerle crees que a mi no para que me dejara tranquilo, pues yo sabia que ella se veía con otros chicos del equipo y no quería imaginar lo que le pasaría a mi pequeñina si la metía en ese agujero.

-Oh, que lindo mi Eddye, esta bien pero no te tardes mucho, que ya quiero probarte - Me dijo intentando sonar seductora. Le sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida y caminamos hacia la cafetería.

Y alli estaba ella, sentada con todos mis hermanos, y daba la apariencia de dos cosas, la primera que estaban planeando algo y la segundo de que se conocían de toda la vida y ... ¿ no era así, no?

En ese momento mi hermano Emmet grito - Por fin Bella Swan de vuelta a Forks! - Y ahí se derrumbo mi mundo entero.

_25 de Julio de 1996._

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños y estaba feliz de que estuviéramos todos juntos, no queria reconocerlo pero Bella me gustaba y el saber que se iba me dolia mucho en mi corazón, pero nadie debía enterarse nunca, ni ella misma._

_Hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos, pues su mamá estaba empacando nosequé y no la podia traer, yo pase esos días muy triste aunque tenia a Emmet, Alice y los demás para jugar. Pero, jugar con Bella no se comparaba en nada a jugar con ellos._

_Porfin Bella llegó a mi casa_

_- FELIS CUMPLE EDWIN! -dios, odiaba ese nombrecito, pero ella vino corriendo a darme un fuerte abrazo._

_Pasamos toda la tarde y mitad de la noche jugando y corriendo por toda la casa, a mi mamá no le importaba, ella siempre ha sido buena y casi nunca nos regañaba por nada._

_Entonces, la aleje de los demás no queria que nadie oyera lo que le tenia que decir a Bella, conforme nos fuimos alejando fui endureciendo mi rostro para que mi actuación fuera creible._

_- Te vas a ir - no le preguntaba, lo afirmaba_

_-¿De que hablas? - Me dijo sin entender, yo sabia que ella no se queria ir, pero se iria de todas maneras._

_-Será como si nunca hubieras existido y lo mismo pasara conmigo, me olvidaras - le dijemuy serio._

_-No entiendo de que hablas, Edward - Podia ver como luchaba por no dejar caer sus lagrimas y a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero nunca habia sido de mostrar mis sentimientos._

_-Prometeme que te vas a cuidar, que estaras a salvo y yo te prometo que todo sera distinto - le dije con el mismo tono frio de antes._  
_-Edward, yo no te voy a olvidar - me dijo apunto de llorar._

_-Pero yo si - la mire friamente - puede que tu memoria sea mejor que la mia , pero yo prometo que no te recordaré._

_-¿No me quieres? - Ya no aguantó mas y por sus mejillas empezaron a caer lagrimas, no queria que llorara pero era lo mejor para los dos._  
_-Lo siento ... - le dije, y era verdad pero sabia que mis ojos no mostraban lo mismo._

_Salio corriendo hacia mi casa, desde lejos escuchaba sus gritos diciendo que queria irse y que odiaba este pueblo. Desde ese momento me prometi olvidar a la que probablemente seria la única mujer a la que amaria en toda mi vida, Isabella Marie Swan, la niña de mejillas sonrojadas..._

Y ahora ella estaba de vuelta, no lo podia creer, y en ese momento, lo entendi todo, por eso me habia tratado y me habia hablado asi en literatura cuando le dije que el amor no existia ella me recordó y después en trigonometria no me hablaba por eso mismo. Queria hablarle pero no queria que supiera que la habia recordado, deberia hablarle como si no supiera quien era.

* * *

Hello, queridas lectoras ^^

Que les pareció lo que hizo Edward de pequeño?

Bien , mal, regular?.

Saludos, Portia Black ^^


	6. El león y la oveja

**BELLA PVO:**

Y el dia continuo... y que clase creen que me tocó? BINGO! Gimnasia ... , esa asignatura es mi peor pesadilla desde que tengo uso de razón, es peor que Trigonometria... , solo esperaba que hoy mi patosidad no hiciera acto de presencia... por mi integridad fisica y por la de los demás.

Estabamos todos reunidos en el gimnasio, Angela y Alice fueron explicandome que los chicos y las chicas siempre hacian actividades distintas, pues asi lo habia decidido el profesor Garret, pero que casualidad el dia que llega Isabella Swan ...

- Chicas, escuchadme un momento porfavor, hoy jugaremos con los chicos - Muchas chicas empezaron a soltar gritos de alegria, y como no todos venian del grupo de animadoras. - Diriganse a las pistas de futbol.

Y asi hicimos, todas nos dirigimos hacia las pistas.

-Ey Bells, has visto al profesor? - Me preguntó Angela de manera picara

-Ang, por dios ... - me ruborize - no esta mal - Le respondi todavia con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Que no esta mal? , que no esta mal, Bella? - Me respondia con incredulidad - Esta delicioso - No puede hacer otra cosa que no fuera reir

-Delicioso Angela? - Ella no contesto y tambien empezo a reirse.

-De que se rien? - Intervino Alice

- Oh, solo le explicaba a Bella como esta Garret - Por los ojos de Alice cruzo una mirada de entendimiento y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa complice.

-Muy bien, jovenes, escuchadme - Grito el profesor, todo el gimnasio enmudecio - Hoy jugaremos al león y la oveja - Se escucharon gritos de bastantes chicos por el fondo - Gana el grupo que mas ovejas consiga atrapar, tienen un minuto para preparar sus estrategias y que empieze el juego , suerte a todos.

Nos dirigimos hacian donde estaban todas la demás, Tanya estaba contando su tactica y Alice no le quiso ni replicar simplemente nos apartamos un poco y Alice explico - Bien, lo primero debemos correr y esconderte - Dijo dirijiendose a mi

- Por que? - Pregunte confusa

-Oh, Bella que inocente eres, todas somos ovejas, pero la que mas interesa eres tu, creeme a nosotras ya nos tienen muy ... "vistas" , tu eres la nueva, como ellos dirian eres carne fresca y no van a dudar en ir a por ti y aunque tengamos a los profesores cerca, esto se va a convertir en una caceria sino te escondemos bien. - No es por nada, pero conforme Alice iba hablando me entraba cada vez más miedo ...

Alice y Ángela me llevaron hacia las gradas y me hicieron meterme dentro.

-Chicas, aqui esta oscuro y hay telarañas y no veo nada - dije aterrorizada

-Tranquila, cuando acabe vendremos a buscarte de mientras no se te ocurra moverte de aqui.

Y asi me dejaron ahi sola, estaba muerta de miedo. Si se que es un poco infantil pero ustedes no han visto a esos chicos. Estaba concentrada en no desmayarme cuando escuche pasos que se acercaban a las gradas.

-Hola bonita, sal de ahi, no te voy a hacer daño - Cada vez se adentraba mas en las gradas y yo intentaba contener las respiracion para que no detectara mi posicion

-Mike Newton, sal, aqui no hay nada, vete a los vestuarios - Dijo una voz que yo reconocia perfectamente

-¿Aun confias en tu hermana? - Le pregunto incredulo

-Es mi hermana, la conozco mejor que cualquiera, si dice que estaran ahi, estaran ahi.

-Ya, lo que tu dijas - Dijo Mike con tono molesto saliendo de las gradas

Derrepente note una presencia detras de mi y me tense

-No te muevas - Me susurro

-Vale- Repondi en un susurro, su presencia me ponia nerviosa

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Edward Cullen - Me dijo como si no me conciera de nada.

- Y yo soy...

-Bella Swan - Me quede extraña si parecia no recordarme o si?

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - El no mostro el menor rasgo de vacilazion

-Todo el mundo lo sabe - Me contesto con indiferencia.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio.

-Es extraño - comente, el no respondio de manera que segui mi comentario - Normalmente, el león da caza a la oveja, no la protege  
El rio en un pequeño susurro - Yo no soy un león convencional ... - me respondio

- Puedo saber por que? - Le pregunte

-Porque normalmente el león y la oveja no tienen relacion alguna - Intui que eso se le escapo y por ende me habia recordado

Me di la vuelta para ver su rostro, mis ojos ya se habian acostumbrado a la penunmbra - Y que clase de relacion se supone que tenemos? - Pregunte divertida

-Emm.. es hora de que salgamos de aqui, el juego ya habra terminado - Dijo nervioso

-Primero contesta a mi pregunta - Le dije firme, pero como no, el hizo caso omiso y continuo hablando

-Es mejor que salgas tu primero y ya vere yo como salgo sin que me vean, no es bueno que nos vean juntos.

No le respondi, me daba rabia que me intentara cambiar de tema, intente hacer una salida triunfal molestas para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enfadada, pero mi patosidad tuvo que hacer acto de presencia en ese mismo momento. Esperaba el golpe contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego, sin embargo si senti como unas fuertes manos me tenian cogida por la cadera.

-Deberias ver por donde caminas - Me dijo riendo, oh no su risa era magica.

-Esta bien, pero sera mas facil si me sueltas, no crees?

El no dijo nada, aparto sus manos de mis caderas y asi yo puede salir y reunirme con Ángela y Alice.

-Hey Bells, hemos ganado - Derrepente se paro para mirarme - Sabes que tienes telarañas en el pelo? - Me preugnto empezando a reirse

-Ahhh - chille - Quitamelas, quitamelas Alice! - Mis dos amigas empezaron a reirse - Si no te quedas quieta no puedo quitartelas - Me dijo Alice riendose

Una vez que ya me las hubieron quitado todas, me quede callada analizando la situacion, primera Alice me decia que me escondiera ahi, despues Edward aparece para salvarme del tal Mike ese y por ultimo los chicos tienen cara de fastidio porque han perdido el jueguecito, porque esto me da que es obra de la "maravillosa " Alice Cullen ...

-Asi que hemos ganado? - Les pregunte inquisitiva

-mmm... si, y todo porque Edward desaparecio - Comento Alice haciendose la desententida , ella sabia que yo sabia lo que habia hecho, pero pase de decirle nada, era inutil.

De camino al estacionamiento Alice me conto que habia visto a Tanya en los vestuarios liandose con Mike, me quede sorprendida porque se suponia que Tanya era la novia de Edward, no entendia nada pero tampoco tenia interes en entenderlo, sinceramente me importaba bien poco lo que le pasara a Edward o eso creia yo.

**PVO EDWARD:**

Después de haber hablado mas de la cuenta con Bella y maldecirme por ser tan sumamente tonto, llegue junto los demás.

-Edward tio, donde estabas? - Me pregunto Tyler enfadado - Por tu culpa hemos perdido el juego - Me reprochó, yo le mire mal.

-Tyler, no estoy de humor para estupideces - Dicho esto se callo y no hablo mas.

Una vez en el vestuario me tome mi tiempo para ducharme, despues de haber estado 50minutos debajo de unas gradas llenas de telarañas creo que me lo merecia.

- La chica nueva no esta nada mal - Decia el estupido de Mike Newton , mientras los otros chicos empezaban a soltar barbaridades sobre el cuerpo de Bella.  
Me acerque a ellos, cada celula de mi cuerpo irradiaba odio hacia cada uno de ellos.

-Escuchadme - Dije de malas maneras - Como a alguno de vosotros se les ocurra acercarse a Bella o tan siquiera hacerle daño se las van a tener que ver conmigo - Dije muy enfadado

-Eh, tio , ni que fuera tu novia - Dijo Mike

-Newton, eso no es de tu incumbencia, esta claro lo que he dicho? - le diije de manera autoritaria

-Si ... si , Edward. - Me dijo con miedo

Dicho eso, sali del vestuario y me diriji hacia mi preciado volvo, donde ya esta mi hermana muy sonriente.

-¿ Como te ha ido todo ? - Me pregunto sentandose en el asiento del copiloto

-No ha estado mal ... - Ella me miro con suspicazia, como si pudiera entender el porque.

* * *

Perdón, siento la tardanza, ya saben el instituto y miles de cosas mas...

Bueno, que les pareció el capitulo? , pueden darme recomendaciones, se aceptan de todo tipo.^^

Besos, Portia Black


	7. Hablan de ti

**BELLA PVO:**

Al llegar a casa no pude hacer otra cosa que tirarme al sofá, en un día había tenido más emociones que en toda mi vida junta y para colmo no podia parar de pensar en lo que me Alice me habia dicho sobre Edward y Tanya, a pesar de que Edward se comportara como un idiota conmigo no queria que nadie le lastimara y esa tipa oxigenada lo estaba haciendo.

Después de unos minutos de vageo total, decidi que era la hora de preparar la cena después de todo mi papá no tardaria nada en llegar y asi fue.

-Hola Bella - Me saludó mientras colgaba sus cosas en el perchero de la entrada

-Hola papá, estoy en la cocina - Le informé

-Mmm... eso huele delicioso cariño - Mi papá no era muy adulador, pero cuando hacia un elogio era porque era cierto.

Termine de prepara la cena y la servi, mientras cenamos hablamos un poco.

-¿Qué tal tu dia? - Me preguntó curioso

-Bien ... me he encontrado con los chicos ... ya sabes, Alice, Ángela, Emmet,Jasper, Rosse...

-Oh, se sorprendió y como estan los Cullen? , hace mucho que no veo a Esme y a Carlisle - Me respondió

-Bastante bien y Alice... - Antes de que terminara la frase ya me estaba contestando

-No hace falta que me pidas permiso, ves a su casa, te hara bien estar con tus amigos - Me sonrio

-Bien, gracias papá - Termine de recoger la cena y me subi a mi cuarto, estaba exhausta después de todo los acontencimientos del dia.

**EDWARD PVO:**

Estaba lavando los platos de la cena cuando llegaron mis papas, la verdad no preste mucha atención pues estaba pensando en los acontecido en el dia, la llegada de Bella, lo mal que me senti después del incidente de Literatura, cuando hablamos debajo de las gradas, sinceramente no podia sacarme a la imagen de Bella de la cabeza.

Mi madre entro junto con Alice a la cocina.

-Hay mamá, no sabes lo feliz que te va a hacer escuchar lo que te tengo que contar - Dijo mi hermana dando saltitos. Mi mamá se rió

- Hay, pero hija dime ya - volvió a reir

-Quién crees que regresó? - Le pregunto expectante, mi madre la miró sin comprender lo que decia

-Bella, mamá! , Bella regreso! - Chilló mi hermana. Pude ver como a mi madre se le llenaba la cara de sorpresa y después de una alegria infinita.

-Pero, pero , cuentamelo todo, como fue? - Se veia ella más emocionada incluso que Alice

-Pues regreso porque su Mamá se volvió a casar y ella queria ver a Charlie y bueno regreso eso es lo importante.

-Si ... , aun recuerdo el dia que se fue - Pude notar como las dos me miraron como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo, ella se hubiera ido de todas las maneras, yo no la podia reterner aqui o si? De todas maneras, ahora debia fingir que no sabia quien era Bella por el momento.

-Ah se queda este fin de semana a la casa, ¿no te importa verdad, mami? - Le preguntó Alice haciendo su cara de perrito mojado como siempre que intentaba conseguir algo

-En absoluto, esta invitada siempre que quiera venir - Concluyó mi madre.

No tarde mucho en subir a mi habitación y quedarme durmiendo, la verdad que hoy habia sido un dia realmente estresante.

**BELLA PVO:**

La semana pasó bastante rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era Viernes y eso significaba una sola cosa

-Noche de pijamas! - Chillaron las chicas

-Yo también me alegro de verte Alice - me reí. Alice intento disculparse pero la emoción no la dejo hablar y empezo a dar saltitos. Edward nos miraba a lo lejos divertido. En ese momento llegó Jasper

-Hola amor - Saludó a Alice con un tierno beso en los labios

-De manera que hoy te has acoplado a mi casa no Belli-Bels ? - Me preguntó Emmet , en un instante teniamos a Rosalie a nuestro lado.

-Ya teniamos muchas ganas Bella, de verdad, sera como en los viejos tiempos, todos juntos de nuevo - Me sonrio dandome un abrazo

-Eh, ¡Aún inventas historia de vampiros? - Me preguntó Emm divertido

-Pues desde que me mudé no las he vuelto a inventar - Le fui totalmente sincera

-Pues esta noche lo volveras a hacer - Sentencio Emmet

-Esta bien, chico vampiro - Todos reimos

Las clases se me estaban pasando demasiado lentas, no sabia si acabaria algun dia la clase de Trigonometria, y la verdad tampoco me estaba enterando de mucho como de costumbre, hace tiempo que deje de tomar apuntes, comprendí que no servian de nada el primer dia de clase. Por fin sonó el timbre, me apure a recoger mis cosas y justo cuando iba a salir de mi pupitre tropeze llevandome a alguien por delante, solo pedia que no fuera el, que no fuera Edward Cullen, pero como de costumbre la suerte no estaba a mi favor, cuando abri mis ojos ahi estaba Edward Cullen mirandome con una sonrisa torcida que enamoraria a cualquiera. Me levante y el se levanto después.

-Deberias tener más cuidado - Me dijo riendose

-Lo .. lo siento, iba con prisas - Le respondi mirando al suelo

-Ya veo, no te preocupes- Diciendo eso salio del salón. Estaba tan roja que no mire a nadie al salir del salon y me sali corriendo hacia el aparcamiento donde me esperaba Alice.

Nos subimos a mi Audi A1 , recien estrenado y como todas las personas que se subian conmigo en un automovil empezo a quejarse de mi conducción.

-Bella, dios, conduces mas lento que mi abuelita, por favor sube un poco la velocidad - La fulmine con la mirada

- Eh, Alice relajate vale, no estoy acostumbrada a esta maravilla de coche y no quiero dañarlo a los pocos dias. - Le respondi

-Por favor, eres igual que Edward con su preciado volvo - La mire raro - Es la verdad Bella, se parecen en muchas cosas.

Cuando bajamos del coche Alice chilló - Bienvenida a casa!

Alce la vista y estaba todo justo como lo recordaba, no cabia ninguna duda, estaba en casa.

**EDWARD PVO:**

No veia fin a esta tortuosa semana, todo el mundo hablaba de Bella en todos lados y eso empezaba a ponreme de muy mal humor y algunas personas empezaron a notarlo. Pero, ya era Viernes y hoy era el dia en que Bella se queda en mi casa a dormir junto con Rose y Ángela.

Estabamos en Trigonometria y como no Bella esta sumida en su mundo y no le culpo, al principio no hacía mas que tomar a puntes de todo lo que decia y escribia el profesor hasta que se dió cuenta de que eso no le serviria para nada, desde entonces no hace mas que perderse en su mundo y mirar a un punto fijo.

Sonó el timbre, recogi y me dispuse a salir de mi pupitre cuando Bella tropezo conmigo y nos caímos los dos al suelo, ella encima de mi, estuvimos asi por dos minutos, ella tenia los ojos cerrados se veía tan bonita asi, no se que estaria pensando en ese momento pero pude suponerlo cuando abrio los ojos y sus orbes marrones brillaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Se levanto rapidamente y entonces me levante yo y para no quedarnos en silencio le dije

- Deberias tener más cuidado - No lo dije de manera burlona, solo riendome de la peculiaridad de la escena, ella tartamudeo antes de contestarme por lo visto yo la ponia nerviosa

-Lo.. lo siento, iba con un poco de prisa - Me respondio sin mirarme a los ojos, probablemente no queria que viera su sonrojo

-No te preocupes - le respondi saliendo del salón

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento me encontre con Tyler.

-Edd, que vas a hacer este fin de semana ? - Me pregunto palmeandome el hombro

- Estudiar en casa - mentí vilmente, sabia que era la fiesta de una de las animadora pero no tenia ganas de ir a ningun lado teniendo a Bella en casa

-Oh tio, es la fiesta de Jessica Stanley, ya sabes sexo, alcohol, drogas - Me dijo sonriente, yo le mire alzando una ceja

-Esta bien, no vas a ir, nos vemos el Lunes - Se despidio

Por fin llegue a mi volvo y me sumí en la musica que estaba en el reproductor olvidandome de todo por unos momentos.

* * *

Se que hace mil que no actualizo y a las personas que siguen esta historia, les pido mil perdones :(

Bueno ahí, les lanzo una pregunta que espero me contesten: ¿ Que creen que puede pasar en la fiesta ?

a) Que aparezcan Tanya y Tyler y les arruinen la pijamada a los chicos

b) Que Edward y Bella se reconcilien

c) Que el conflicto entre ellos vaya a mas

Responda, mil besos , Portia Black ^^


	8. Empezando la noche

**ALICE PVO**

Estaba muy contenta, por fin Bella habia regresado y lo más importante no nos habia olvidado. Le costo un poco recordar pero al final lo consiguio y volvimos a ser las mejores amigas que fuimos de pequeñas. El grupo ya estaba completo Rose, Angela, Ben, Emmet, Jasper, Bella y ... Edward, bueno la situacion con Edward es un poco dificil de explicar, después de que Bella se mudase, el cambio, ya no era el mismo niño feliz de siempre, hacia las cosas por inercia era como si no viviese, pero desde que Bella regresó a vuelto a sonreir y auqnue el se empeñe en hacernos creer a todos que no la recuerda yo se que si la recuerda y la prueba esta cuando el pasado día en gym decidio meterse donde yo habia escondido a Bella para que los locos descerebrados de nuestro curso no la atacaran como a una ovejita.

-Hola, Rose - Salude a mi amiga por el telefono

-Hola, Al, como van las cosas? - Me pregunto

-Pues... ya llevamos un buen rato y no han hablado... deberiamos cambiar de plan? - Le pregunte

-Puede ser, el plan B dara resultado creeme - Con eso mi amiga colgó.

La verdad que el plan B era como obligar a Edward y Bella a hablarse pues si estaban solos no iban a hablar con las paredes no?

- Bella - Llame a mi amiga

-Dime Alice - Me respondio desde su cuarto

-Veras, es que Rose a tenido un contratiempo y debo ir a ayudarla, no tardamos nada en volver, vale? Te quedas con Edward, el esta en su cuarto

-Oh, si , tranquila - Me respondio nerviosa, hay esta Bella siempre igual

**BELLA PVO**

Un día me iban a matar estas chicas, como se les ocurre dejarme solas con Edward? Están locas, lo-cas. Pero ni modo, tenia hambre y supuse que Edward también la tendría así que me arme de valor y me dirigí hacia su habitación

Toque la puerta y se oye un " esta abierta " así que pasé.

Edward se encontraba tirado en la cama sin camiseta y escuchando Claro de Luna

-Oh Bella, que pasa? - Me pregunto sorprendido pero créanme mas sorprendida estaba yo, creo que me quede en shock

-Eh.. es que .. este .. a Rose se le estropeo el carro y Alice fue a ayudarla y yo... supuse que tendrías hambre - el me miraba divertido

-Si claro, quieres que encarguemos algo? - Me pregunto aun riendo

-Estaría bien, si - Dios parecía un poco tonta no?. El se puso una camiseta y bajamos a la sala

-Chino? - Me pregunto

-Mismo - Edward llamó al restaurante y encargo un menú para cada uno

-Tardara un poco en llegar, que quieres hacer de mientras - me pregunto serio esta vez

-Voy a preparar la mesa tu puedes hacer lo que quieras - Le dije indiferente, estaba harta de sus cambios de humor, ahora me río de ti o contigo porque todavía no tenia muy claro en que plan se había reído antes y ahora me pongo serio y frío, que le den.

El me siguió a la cocina y se sentó en una mesa mientras yo hacia de inspector Gadget y descubría donde estaban guardados los platos y demás cosas.

-Bella - me llamo , yo no conteste y el siguió hablando - Quería pedirte perdón - Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, deje lo que estaba haciendo y me gire hacia el

-Tu a mi?, Perdón de que? - Le pregunte irritada, no sabia de que me hablaba

-Por haberte dejado ir hace 10 años - Me dejo helada en el sitio - Veras yo era un niño y no sabia como reaccionar, solo sabia que te ibas y que no habían posibilidades de que volvieras a Forks y yo ... la verdad me comporte con un autentico idiota. - Termino de hablar esperando a que yo reaccionara pero yo no podía articular palabra.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi cerebro logró asimilar todo.

-Tranquilo, te perdono - Le dije sin más

-Cuando ya no estabas, yo me sentía solo, me sentía vacío, como si te hubieras llevado una parte treméndamente importante de mi ser ... - No le deje terminar de hablar, le di un abrazo que no se de donde saque el valor para hacerlo

-Se como se siente eso, no me tienes que dar más explicaciones. - Al cabo de unos segundos el me separo

-Entonces , amigos? - Me tendió su mano sonriente y yo la tome

-Amigos - me reí

Ahora todo el ambiente tenso que había entre nosotros había desaparecido y la verdad era un alivio, ya no soportaba la incomodidad y sabia que los demás notaban la tensión entre nosotros así que ahora todo estaría mucho mejor.

Sonó el timbre

- El chino llego - Edward se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, regreso con seis tapers de comida china, lo pusimos en los platos y empezamos a comer.

No hablamos mucho durante la comida ya que los dos teníamos un hambre un poco bestia. Cuando terminamos de comer, recogimos entre los dos la cocina y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Vamos a jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas - Le dije emocionada, el me miro con una sonrisa y asintió

-Cual es tu color favorito? - Me pregunto, esa era muy fácil

- Azul - le respondí - Cual es tu película favorita? - Le pregunte

-La saga de Fast and Furius , me encanta la acción - me respondió muy seguro

-Bueno no olvides que también encierra algo de amor ente Domm Toretto y Leti , le recordé - el me miro analizando lo que habia dicho

-Tienes razón, pero no llego a entender porque Domm intenta volver a conseguirla otra vez, seria más fácil olvidaría e ir a por otra - me contesto

Su respuesta me pareció un poco fría, y desprovista de sentimiento y eso no dude en hacérselo saber.

-Que tienes en contra del amor, Edward? Por qué siempre le buscas la via fácil a todo? Estas diciendo que si tu estuvieras realmente enamorado de una persona y ella se fuera no irías en su busca? - Le pregunte incrédula , el me miro expectante

- Yo no he ... - En ese momento escuchamos la puerta

-Hooola mis chicos, donde están? - Se escucho la voz de Alice

- Aquí - Le grite - Ya hablaremos de esto - le conteste a Edward

Alice entro a la sala muy contenta pero al ver nuestras caras su alegría cayo en picado.

-Se han peleado? - Preguntó triste

-Hemos arreglado las cosas - Digo Edward con el semblante serio de nuevo

-Bueno, Bella acompáñame a dejar algunas cosas arriba y Ed y Rose pueden ir preparando la sala, los demás no tardaran en llegar - Ermpezó Alice a dar ordenes

Subimos a mi habitación y Alice me interrogo con la mirada pero hasta que no estuvimos un rato en mi cuarto y llego Rose no empezó con las preguntas

-Bella, has tenido novio? - Me pregunto Rose curiosa

-No, me ves pinta de haberlo tenido? - Le respondí señalando mi ropa y mi aspecto

-Pero Bella, eres hermosa cualquier muchacho pagaría por estar contigo, créeme - Me respondió muy segura

-Oh y me lo dice una rubia despampanante que por donde pisa tiene a mil hombres besando el suelo ? - Dije seria - Rose, por favor yo no me puedo comparar ni contigo ni con Alice.

-Escúchame Bella, - Hablo Alice desde el fondo del armario - el problema es que no tienes confianza en ti misma y nosotras te vamos a ayudar a cambiar eso, créeme.

No quise escuchar nada más , así que les dije que seria mejor que bajáramos que los chicos ya estarían bajo, ellas no pusieron pegas y bajamos las tres juntas.

En el salón se encontraban Jasper y Edward jugando a un juego de coche y Emmet estaba por detrás de los dos quejándose porque no le dejaban jugar.

-Venga, ya han jugado mucho jo, déjenme un rato a mi -se quejaba Emmet

-No- Le respondían los dos

-Jo, pero porque ? - Volvía a quejarse y no obtenía respuesta por ninguno de los dos, la verdad la escena era un poco cómica, Emmet se suponía que era el mayor del grupo y parecía el más pequeño

-Venga, porfi, Jaspi , Edwin dejarme jugar , un poquito solo - volvió a repetir Emm

-No, sabes que Jasper ya me he cansado de jugar y tu? - Le pregunto Edward burlándose de su hermano

-Si, tio , ya me canse - Emmet los miro mal a los dos y les saco la lengua y nosotras no pudimos evitar reir

-Chicas, han visto que malos son conmigo? con el bueno de Emmi, que nunca hace nada malo? - Nos digo Emmet mirándonos con cara de perrito

-Jasper hoy duermes en el suelo - digo Alice a modo de broma, la cara de Jasper era de terror y la de Emmet de felicidad

Después de esas pequeñas bromas decidimos que nuestros estómagos tenían un poco de hambre y que era hora de cocinar.

Aunque como dijo Jasper, la que cocine fui yo, pero bueno, ellos me ayudaron mucho dándome los ingredientes y la verdad que ver a Edward lleno de harina porque Emmet se intento vengar, era muy gracioso, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

Es ese momento entraron Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella - Me digo Esme abrazándome - que tal has estado? y tu madre, esta bien? - Me pregunto aun sin soltarme

-Oh tia Esme, presupuesto que estamos bien, me alegro mucho de volver a verte - Le dije sonriendo

-Tan dulce como siempre, querida - Me respondió cor respondiéndome la sonrisa.

-Hola tio Carlisle, - Le dije dándole dos besos

-Hola cariño, me alegro de que estés de vuelta - Me dijo

-Y bueno que han hecho toda esta tarde? - Nos preguntó

-Pues Bella nos ha preparado la cena y ahora pensábamos ver algunas películas - Respondió Alice sentándose en el sillón al lado de Jasper

-Oh, Bueno entonces les dejamos tranquilos, nos vamos arriba - Se despidieron de nosotros

* * *

Y bien? que les ha parecido el inicio de la noche?

Espero sus reviews pronto, besos Portia Black ^^


End file.
